Things We Lost in the Fire
Things We Lost in the Fire is the eleventh episode of the seventh season of and the one hundred and forty-fourth episode of the series overall. Summary With the traumatic effects of the Phoenix Stone taking a toll on his brother, Stefan attempts to help Damon regain his grip on reality, while secretly struggling with his own experience in the stone. Elsewhere, Matt and Bonnie deal with the fallout after Julian and his men take over Mystic Falls, leading Matt to spiral out of control and into trouble with an officer named Penny. Meanwhile, Tyler returns to town for Alaric's baby shower and Caroline makes an upsetting discovery involving Alaric and his future plan for the babies. Plot Cast Main Cast *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice King as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo (credit only) Special Guest Star *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood Recurring Cast *Scarlett Byrne as Nora Hildegard *Todd Lasance as Julian *Evan Gamble as Henry (hallucination) Guest Cast *Ana Nogueira as Penny Ares Co-Starring *Euseph Messiah as Ellis Uncredited *CGI Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert (body) Trivia * This episode marks the first appearance of Penny. * Damon and Stefan are still experiencing the after effects of being contained inside the Phoenix Stone with Damon severely suffering far more than his younger brother. * This is the first episode this season to show a flash forward scene at the very end. ** Matt rescues Caroline from The Huntress. * Damon burns Elena's body. ** This likely had no effect on her as Kai's spell was to keep her in perfect health until Bonnie's death. Continuity *Tyler was last seen in I Carry Your Heart With Me. *Elena was last seen in I'm Thinking Of You All The While. *Alaric and Nora were last seen in Cold as Ice. *Jo and Alaric's twins Josie Saltzman and Lizzie Saltzman were last mentioned in Cold as Ice. Body Count *Ellis - heart extraction; killed by Damon Salvatore. *Elena Gilbert - Burned; presumably killed by Damon Salvatore. Behind the Scenes Cultural References *'' '' is a 2007 drama film directed by Susanne Bier and written by Allan Loeb, starring Halle Berry and Benicio del Toro. Julie Plec said that she based the title on this movie. http://www.ew.com/article/2016/02/05/vampire-diaries-julie-plec-diary-the-things-we-lost-in-the-fire *" " is the eighth episode of the twelfth season of the American television medical drama Grey's Anatomy, and the 253rd episode overall. It aired on November 19, 2015 on ABC in the United States. *" " is the sixth single by British indie rock band Bastille from their debut studio album Bad Blood. The song was released on August 23, 2013 and was played in the 4x22}}|twenty-second episode of the fourth season of . *'' '' is a 2001 album by Low, their fifth full-length release. In 2006, the album was performed live in its entirety as part of the All Tomorrow's Parties-curated Don't Look Back series. Quotes |-|Promo= : Damon: "I'm a hundred percent okay." : Henry: "Peak-A-Boo." : Caroline: "Something happened in that hell world! Something that you won't admit!" : Stefan: "If wanted to survive. I had to go on without him. So I let him go." |-|Extended Promo= : Stefan: "Hell messes with you. Post hell is much worse." : Damon: "I'm a hundred percent okay." : Henry: "Peak-A-Boo." : Caroline '(to 'Stefan):"Something happened in that hell world!" : Damon (to Henry): "Can't you find someone else to haunt!?" : Caroline '(to 'Stefan):"Something that you won't admit!" : Stefan: "If wanted to survive. I had to go on without him. So I let him go." |-|Webclip #1= : Caroline: Hey. How did you do that? : Alaric: Well it's a diaper, not a bomb. Though I could dismantle a bomb blindfolded if I needed to. : Caroline: "Ha. Ha. There's nothing funnier than newborns and C4." : Alaric: "So I shouldn't store my explosives in the nursery? I think I read that one in the 20 parenting magazines you left in my office." : Caroline: "Okay. Okay, I get it. I'm the overprotective no-fun surrogate." : Alaric: "No. No. Actually, you are...and incredibly generous friend who I will forever be indebted to." : Caroline: "Well it's not about debt. As long as you understand. Once these babies are born, I will not be on call 24/7 to burp and bathe and feed and diaper...." : Alaric: "I get it, Caroline. I don't expect that to be your problem." : Caroline: Well it's not a problem. It's just that there's...Ooph! Baby A just kicked! : Alaric: What she did? Really? Oh damn! My daughter's in it! : Caroline: Oh yeah. There goes Baby B. : Alaric: "What you can tell them apart?" : Caroline: "Of course!" : Alaric: "Oh..." |-|Webclip #2= : Damon: "No vervain this time? Are we switching up the menu?" : Stefan: "I just wanted to make sure you had a chance to calm down." : Damon: "Oh I'm calm. No. No. No. You're going to say to me, you're going to say that I screwed up so bad and nearly killed all of our friends because I thought I was stuck in that...fake hell world." : Stefan: "You don't have to explain. It wasn't your fault." : Damon: "Huh?" : Stefan: "It was a honest mistake. You're getting a pass." : Damon: "Wait...You skipped a bunch of stuff. First I say that I see the error of my ways and then you tell me that that's not good enough then you judge me harder and I say something mean but true. Totally throws you off balance." : Stefan: "You came out of the Phoenix Stone but you thought you were still inside of it. Everybody understands." : Damon: "Huh. That's pretty generous considering I just....stabbed your pregnant girlfriend in the chest." : Stefan: "Yeah, well....Hell does a number on you." : Damon: "Yeah..Yeah it does. Well I'm here...and it's real. Ready for my bro hug. I wouldn't until you unchain me brother." : Stefan: "Here's the thing Damon....Um...Hell messes with you. Post hell is much worse." : Damon: "Huh." |-|Inside clip= : Damon: "None of this is real!" : Caroline: "Damon! Don't--!" : Damon: "No...." : Henry: "Damon. Peak-A-Boo." : 'Caroline ':"Something else happened in that hell world! Something that you won't admit! You can't keep hiding like this Stefan! You can't!" Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 7x11 Promo "Things We Lost in the Fire" (HD)‎‎ The Vampire Diaries 7x11 Extended Promo - Things We Lost in the Fire HD The Vampire Diaries Things We Lost in the Fire Scene The CW The Vampire Diaries 7x11 Webclip 2 - Things We Lost in the Fire HD The Vampire Diaries - Inside Things We Lost in the Fire HD Pictures |-|Promotional= TVD711-Damon-Stefan.jpg 7.11_-_Things_We_Lost_in_the_Fire_-_Promo_Photo.jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= 2016-02-05_Paul_Wesley_Instagram.jpg|thumb]]©Paul Wesley 2016-02-04_Paul_Wesley_Ian_Somerhalder.jpg|Paul Wesley, Ian Somerhalder 2016-01-27_Ian_Somerhalder_Paul_Wesley.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Paul Wesley 2015-10-30_16-22_Cornell_Willis_Instagram.jpg|©Cornell Willis October 29, 2015 2015-10-29_23-36_Cornell_Willis_Instagram.jpg|©Cornell Willis October 29, 2015 2015-10-29_22-53_Cornell_Willis_Instagram.jpg|©Cornell Willis October 29, 2015 2015-10-29_Cornell_Willis_Instagram.jpg|©Cornell Willis October 29, 2015 2015-10-29_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Paul Wesley October 29, 2015 2015-10-29_Paul_Wesley_Instagram.jpg|©Paul Wesley October 29, 2015 2015-10-28_Matt_Davis_Instagram.jpg|Matthew Davis October 28, 2015 2015-10-16_Ian_Somerhalder_Paul_Wesley_Matt_Davis_Kat_Graham_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Paul Wesley, Matthew Davis 2015-10-15_Paul_Wesley_Facebook.jpg References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Seven Category:Flashforward episodes Category:Flashback episodes